Down the Deep Well of Gravity
by TiniHaris
Summary: In her world, Ava's word was truth; and she had no intention on hearing otherwise, even if she wanted to.
1. The sound of Past

**Another new story. Hope you guys like this one, not giving too much of the details away so enjoy enjoy! Read on, get a vibe, and tell me what you think. and ps this is a rough edit. so mind my fast typing/bad spelling skillz yo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad I don't want you to go."<em>

"…_I know Ava." _He commented to her in her language, his fingers moving against each other, mimicking a silent dance, _"I have to go. As commander my,"_

"_Duties are to the Fire Nation. I know,"_ She finished for him, rumbling a rough sneer through her nose. The middle aged commander to a seat next to his silent daughter, placing a gentle hand around her shoulders; Ava couldn't fake her anger, not towards her father, soon she threw her body into his strong arms, letting another groan escape her mouth.

"_I know, I'll be back in three years' time. And in time for your fifteenth birthday."_

"_Sixteenth!"_

He laughed, patting his daughter's dark auburn hair, _"You're making me sound so old. Can't you pretend to be my sweet little girl for a little while longer?"_

Ava glared at her father, rolling her eyes, _"I'm not the defenseless little girl anymore dad. You'll see when you get back, by that time I'll be trained with Master Piandao,"_

Immediately the dark haired commander rose to his feet, angered by his daughter's words, _"I forbid it!"_

"_Why, it's not like he has a student anymore. I heard Prince Zuko was banished yesterday,"_

"_Serves the half-breed right_." The commander scoffed while crossing his arms, _"You should have seen him yesterday Ava, begging on the sacred grounds of the Agni Kai floor like a peasant. Our Fire Lord was right to scar him."_

Ava pointed towards her face, _"Do you think it hurt?"_

He laughed. His index fingers pointed to his eyes, casting them down his face, causing the young girl to frown, _"He cried like a child."_

"…_so I can train with Master Piandao right?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

Like father like daughter Ava rose to her feet, stomping her foot loudly on the wooden floors, _"You never let me do anything! Am I going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs forever?"_

The commander signed, taking a seat once again on Ava's bed, patting the soft cushions. The young girl sighed, plopping down next to her father. Staring at his golden eyes she slowly raised her fingers, _"I'm sorry dad. I just…I don't want to be,"_ she gave a deep frown, _"Different."_

"_You are not different Ava."_ He began while giving her a smile,_ "You are smart, talented, and gifted with a strong bloodline,"_

"_I want to be more than the deaf daughter of the Great Commander Zhao."_ She finished for him, her father silently beamed.

"_Well you Ava are my great daughter. And I love you."_ Zhao placed is hand on his daughters chin, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. _"Your time will come soon."_ Zhao turned is head towards the strong knocks on his daughter's door. A servant stood at the entry,

"Master Zhao your ship is ready."

Zhao rose to his feet, waving off the servant before turning towards his daughter. Ava leaped into her father's arm, giving a strong, gingerly hug. Releasing him she waved her fingers, _"I'm going to miss you daddy." _

Zhao smiled and gave his daughter a final kiss, _"Be good Ava. Continue your studies; I'll have a messenger hawk report to you within a week."_

Ava pouted while crossing her arms; she hated when her father reported to her like a soldier.

"_And we'll see about Master Piandao's teaching." _

Ava squealed as she gave her father a kiss on the check before spinning around in circles silently. A wide smile grew on Zhao's face before he turned towards the door, giving his daughter a final wave goodbye.

"_I love you." _He spoke silently before turning down the hallway towards his awaiting carriage.

* * *

><p>The thick fog of the Fire Nation landscape covered the capital city, illuminating the royal town in a gray layer of smoke. The lights of houses flickered like candles against the heavy mist, and everything was silent as usual; in Ava's world. With a pout the young girl turned her body from her window; her eyes grew cold from staring at the Fire Nation Palace all day. it was the brightest candle of them all, obviously in celebration. The city was in a state of Euphoria, the Avatar was dead, the city of Ba Sing Se had fallen. And the banished half breed had returned as Crown Prince Zuko. Her hands fisted at that.<p>

Tossing her thick wavy hair across her shoulders she paused, something felt off. Her house had been only inhabited by her and a few servants; the passing of her father had caused her turmoil and unrest, much to her seclusion from the outside world. Her father never really discussed her…differentness with other nobles, nor did Ava really make a name for herself in the city. Whenever she went out she had other speak for her, much like all children of the Fire nation nobles. And this sensation of the strange presence, well it was tingling louder. She felt the wind of her bedroom door swinging open, and the sudden trust of her body hitting the floor. Growling she tried to wriggle from her restraints only to be pulled to the floor by her captors. Royal Guard uniforms, this was interesting. The head guard unraveled a large scroll before reciting a long string of words, his tongue lapping two fast against his aging teeth for her lip reading to be effective. Yet she could pull together three things. She's arrested, going to the royal palace, and

She is extremely pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Yey, ney, no freggin way? Well any feedback would be amazing. I'm no to sure whether to continue this story as you can tell by its length. Well come on now don't be shy rate, review!<strong>


	2. The sound of worth

**Wow guys, thanks for the reviews and commentary! I'm glad you guys liked my opening chapter. I know in all my other stories I am constantly bashing Zhao, but I thought how interesting it would be to see his softer side, and his feisty daughter. Hope you like this chapter. A lot is explained, tension erupts, lighting! …well just read on.**

* * *

><p>Ava was pissed. Not only was she dragged out of her home like a common peasant, she was now being taken inside the royal palace, in chains. Her hands, her way of communication, her mouth for Agni's sake had been clenched shut by her iron shackles. With a disgruntled sigh she allowed herself to be lead by the royal guards though the large doors of the Fire Nation throne room.<p>

Ava landed with a thud as she was tossed into the room, her feet swishing against the cold wooden floors to regain her balance towards a sitting position. Her crimson dress now hung ungracefully on one shoulder as her hair was tossed at her side. This was embarrassing, and Ava was never to be embarrassed. A guard stood behind her as she glanced up the many of stairs to the platform of the Fire Lord. Ozai sat on his throne, his two children to his left and right. Azula positioned herself highly, her clawed hands fingering at her knees as she twisted her nose at the girl. She wasn't impressed, and neither was Ava. Zuko sat opposite to her father, yet his position was calm, almost timid.

'He should be timid, he doesn't disserve that spot on the throne.' Ava thought to herself. Zuko and Azula were both dressed in their royal armor, much like their father. From atop their platform the trio of power stared down the young girl like a commoner. Ava knew better than to stare back, like a perfect citizen, she bowed her head in silence. At least she could do that right. It wasn't long before her head was jerked upwards as Azula clenched her hands.

"Did you not hear what your Fire Lord had said, well?"

Ava sighed, attempting to wiggle her hands free the royal guard behind her shoved her shoulders.

"Speak." He ordered harshly through his skull mask. Ava remained quiet. Frankly, she didn't know how to speak, speak in a way they could understand. Her mouths were tied behind her back, and she would not lower herself to use her voice; gargling at the royal family like a crazy person. She wondered why her servants failed to mention her deafness as they were being arrested. Once she was freed she would have to punish them for their silence. She mentally laughed at that.

Leaning her head forward she studied Azula and the royal families lips as she chattered on, staring at her clawed hands, the princess hated repeating herself.

"You have been charged with treason for your father's crime for trying to kill the Prince of the Fire Nation at the North Pole."

Ava's eyes widened with anger as she stared up at the young prince. Her father, her beloved father was killed by that young brat and she was to be punished for him defending himself. He carried the name of the Fire Nation with pride. How dare they insult her legacy.

From the platform Zuko tried to stare down the young girl with authority, but he had found none. Reporting to his father hours ago, he thought of it as bonding time, not to be used to punish the innocent. The poor girl in front of him was scared silent by his father's words. He had no idea Zhao had a daughter. And now she was to be punished for his crimes. It didn't seem right.

But this was Zuko's first night back home, as a war hero; he wasn't going to throw it away to speak up against her. That's what he should expect as the Crown Prince. Even the innocent had to be punished.

"The punishment is yours son," Ozai stated. He waved his robed hand down towards he young girl, "You may choose whatever is appropriate."

Zuko swallowed hard at the lump in his chest, with a heavy sigh he slowly opened his mouth, "She should be, stripped of her title, and banished." He closed his eyes, he hated punishing others with the punishment he had been given himself. But perhaps banishment would be best for her; she could escape, with her life.

Ava's mouth dropped open as she read his lips, this couldn't be happening. She would not let this happen, not let her fathers name go down in history as a traitor. Attempting to rise to her feet, she was once again shoved to her knees.

"Oh please Zuko you're far too nice. Guards cut off her head."

"Azula be quiet!" Ozai sneered at his daughter, causing the young princess to drop her lip, "This is your brother's punishment to give, not yours."

Azula glared at the floor before staring off at the walls, her lip now pinched between her teeth.

Ava's struggle was relentless as she tried to free her hands from her bindings. Her movements were cut short when the guards hand wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air. Her struggle became strained as the oxygen was pulled from her lips in short, gasping sounds. Zuko watched in horror, his hands gripping at his knee armor.

"Your majesties wait!" A voice echoed the room as a man dressed in white ran into the throne room only to be tossed to the ground.

Ava coughed as she was released, falling towards the floor. Her eyes turned towards the cause of her freedom, smiling thankfully at the familiar face she saw being wrestled to the floor. Her loyal servant had returned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ozai shouted from his throne, "How could you let this, peasant into my throne room!"

"My lords please!" The servant cried, "My name is Cho, servant to Lady Ava. Please do not find rude her silence, she is deaf!"

The three royals cocked their neck back in surprise as Ava let out a sigh of relief after reading his words. Zuko waved his hands at the guards, releasing Cho.

"Remove her chains." He ordered with authority. The guard nodded and unshackled the young girl, he paused as her hands swung in the air, fluttering violently at the royal family.

"What is she doing? She looks ridiculous." Azula stated while crossing her arms.

"She says," Cho began as he studied Ava's movements, his eyes winced at the slew of cruse words silently shouting from her hands, "She says that she is thankful for being released from her chains and that she apologizes to the royal family for her lack of response. This is how she communicates, and I, Cho acts as her translator for public occasions." He really had to clean that up.

Ozai relaxed in his chair, a smile forming at her lips, "Well it seems my former admiral left out a key detail to his daughters, disability."

"I assure you my lord it is no disability." Ava spoke through her translator. Ozai frowned at her response.

"You can understand us I can see."

"I can read lips, a habit you pick up with my…ability. You spoke of my father earlier my lord. My father was a war hero, serving the royal family for over 30 years."

"He tried to kill my son," Ozai interjected, causing Zuko to tense momentarily, "The crown prince to our nation."

"_When he was a traitor." _Ava signed. Cho however spoke, "He was following orders my lord."

"Well my opinions of my esteemed Admiral have now changed. You however, you are very, interesting." He intertwined his hands together, "Perhaps I'll revoke my son's banishing, if you can prove your worth to me."

Ava shuffled her sitting position. Bargaining for her life and freedom sounded like begging, and she was no beggar. She was the daughter of an esteemed member of the Fire Nation Army, lowering herself was beneath her. She'd rather play dumb.

"I don't understand my lord."

"Are you a Fire Bender?" Ozai asked. Ava smiled nodded her head once, Ozai too grew a devious smirk; "I'd like a demonstration."

"This should be boring." Azula commented drily, "You obviously aren't skilled enough to fight your way out of your chains."

Ava turned towards her translator before rising to her feet, "Princess Azula I assure you I'm skilled. Though like I speak to you now, my fire bending is also different."

Shaking out her worn arms from speaking she slowly removed the bottom half to her crimson dress, untying the band at her waist to reveal the thick black leggings from under her skirt. Handing them to her servant she pointed to her ears and nodded. Cho replied with a quick shake of his head while inserting two rubber balls in his ears. Zuko leaned forward from his sitting position, staring at the young girl in the light of the lanterns. He couldn't tell if she would be taller than himself but, she was different from any other Fire Nation girl he had encountered. Her body was defined not of strength, but rather womanhood. Her legs were slim with curvy hips and a supple bust line. Her oval face was captured perfectly by the thick wavy auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and her skin was not the alabaster white of his people, rather her complexion glowed a golden tint, casting perfectly with her golden eyes. She was…nice. Zuko hated that word.

Pulling her hair into a tight knot she waved away Cho before taking a strong fire bending stance. Closing her arms towards her chest her fingers formed into fists, her index and middle finger remained pointed upwards. Slowly she rolled her fingers in a tight circle, smirking at the small sparks that formed at her tips. Her father thought she was weak, not even bothering to inquire if she was actually a bender. The spirits seemed to have giving her a blessing to her curse.

"Boring!" Azula commented from her seat next to the throne, "You think we're to be impressed with a spark. That may be a stretch for you but,"

"Azula stop." Zuko commented across from her. The princess glared at her brother before turning her attention back to the Ava. Placing her fingers together she pulled them apart slowly, a larger string of lighting forming at her fingertips. Yet Ava's generation was different from the royal family, hers had a very distinct sound, a very loud sound. The sound was familiar to that of sparrowkeets chirping, and grew louder with every arc of she made with her arms. the lighting was now focused in her left hand as she rolled the lighting in the air, the sound growing louder as the each generation became more powerful. Yet Ava heard nothing, which was much set to her advantage.

"I would cover your ears my lord." Cho spoke loudly as Ava continued her spiral. Zuko was the only to oblige to the servants request. His father and sister watched intently, their eyes occasionally wincing to the sharp bird like sounds Ava created. The chattering grew ear pinching as she gave a final arch before turning her body towards the royal guard who detained her earlier. With a devious smile she jetted her left fingers forward, shooting the screeching lighting strait into the armor of the soldier; the lighting crashed into the young man, the sound generated a small sonic boom that shock waved through the royal throne room, powerful enough to blow the hairs of the Fire Lord himself.

Ava slowly lowered her hands to her waist before retrieving her skirt from her servant. Walking over to the fallen guard she smiled before turning to face the royal family, bowing in respect. The trio sat in silence before Ozai began with a simple clap, his children following in suit out of respect. Azula was last to join her father and Zuko in their applause, a snarl growing across her lips.

"Very impressive; perhaps I could find use of you here." He turned towards Zuko, his mind pondering before turning his attention back towards Ava, "I will honor my sons sentencing and revoke your birthright and title." Zuko swallowed another lump in his throat as his father spoke. Ava paused while she gathered his movements of his lips before her hands fisted at her waist; a small gasp escaped her lips of which only Cho could hear.

"However Prince Zuko you have returned home a war hero and with honor. And I have yet to give you a gift for your welcome home party." His hand motioned to Ava, "She is yours. Your new fire bending teacher and your personal escort. I'm sure she will be of more talent and use to your than my failure of a brother."

"But father don't you think that I should learn from her, after all I'm,"

"Azula your title as Crown Princess was revoked the moment Prince Zuko returned home to us. You know this." Ozai spoke casually; Azula folded her hands across her chest before grunting to herself. Her pose remained high and mighty however, he anger and weakness not making itself known to her brother and father.

Ava glanced frantically at her translator as he attempted to level with the royals, "My lord, there must be another,"

"My decision is final. Your personal belongings will be escorted to the palace immediately. We're finished here." He rose to his feet and exited the throne room. Ava sank to her knees, much to Azula's delight before the three left the throne room Azula turned and stopped her brother,

"Shouldn't you go greet your mute slave? After all you're going to have to take care of her like a pet."

"She's a person Azula." Zuko frowned at her before staring at his new…teacher. Ava remained prideful as she reattached her skirt to her waist before embracing her servant, the two signing silently to each other.

"You better learn her finger talk ZuZu. Her translator won't be around much longer."

"Why would father do that?" He asked surprised. Azula smiled.

"He didn't, I did." With a gentle nudge to his armor she guided him down the long array of steps before following in her father's footsteps to the royal courtyard to continue celebrations. The young prince sighed before nervously walking up to the young girl. Ava on the other hand had no intention to even level with the teenager who killed her father; much less teach him her fire bending skills.

"So," Zuko began, "I guess your mine now…I mean as a teacher, not a slave, which you're not! I won't make you do anything…" That came out wrong.

Ava stared at the stammering boy before swiftly motioning her fingers to her forehead, her thumb embracing with her brows. With that she turned and walked down the long hallway, exiting the throne room. Zuko stood in confusion before staring at the translator,

"What did she just say?"

Cho nervously twiddled his thumbs, "I think she told you to…fuck off my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahh swear words, but seriously none could be better. Okay so you get the basis of my story with Ava and Zuko. Still interested? Keep rating, keep reviewing, and I shall keep writing. ^_^<strong>


	3. The sound of Glass

**Thanks again for the support and reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the premise and idea of the story. And about the title, well its explained in later chapters. Enough about me, read on, read I say!**

* * *

><p>Ava swallowed what seemed to be the largest lump in her throat as she gathered herself in the small washroom of the Fire Nation royal palace. Not long after her silent insult to the Crown Prince she was quickly re-arrested and about to be beaten before said prince ordered his guards to stop. How dare he, the traitor who killed her father spare her? He made a poor mistake; she would have him cornered in a moment of weakness. Staring at her blank self in the mirror she let out a silent sigh. Earlier today she was in the comfort of her home, alone. And now, she was at a party. A deaf child at a social gathering, what a joke.<p>

Thankfully Ava had relived herself moments ago as the door swung open revealing another guard and another grab at her shoulders. She had to double check for bruising there. Yet as quickly as the pain came she was released; confused she turned around to see the young prince staring down the royal guard;

"She's not to be touched for the rest of the evening." She read him say between his tight pink lips. Another mistake by the stupid heir. The guard apologized and relented, making himself a clone among the line of royal guards towards the large courtyard.

"I'm…not going…to…hurt…you." Zuko spoke loudly, pronunciating as much as possible almost making Ava laugh. His expression resembled much of a scared lizard bird. With an unimpressed smile she touched her fingers together,

"_I'm not that stupid! You don't have to embarrass yourself by sounding slow." _

The prince only stared at her response blankly before scratching at his topknot. Harlow turned to yell at Cho her translator, but for an odd reason he was absent.

"_Where's Cho?"_ she signed. Zuko once again cocked his head to his side, his golden eyes staring into hers.

This was about to get really annoying, really fast. Holding her palm flat in front of Zuko she imitated her fingers to mimic a pen, waving lines across her now paper like palm.

Zuko quickly nodded before gently grabbing at her wrist, leading her past the hallway to a room filled with books and many scrolls. Thank you Agni!

"Here" Zuko lead her to a small table with ink and scrolls. Immediately she began running the quill across the paper, an angered sigh escaping her lips. This felt so elementary.

**Where is my translator?**

Zuko read the words carefully before nodding his head, he reached down to write a response only to receive a smack at his hand. Ava held her hands up to her lips, tapping gently on them. Zuko got the idea.

"Your translator was sent away by my sister, Princess Azula. She…doesn't like you very much."

Another growl escaped Ava's lip as she scribbled on the paper

**That's ridiculous! You can't even understand me. Useless.**

The prince scoffed, "Well, no one else can understand you either."

She wished she knew how to laugh out loud.

**Those who are willing to learn can, the intelligent ones.**

"Are you calling me stupid?"

**The **_**least**_** of my insults, prince.**

Zuko pulled the scroll from under her hands before incinerating it in between his fingers, "Hey, I'm the only one in the whole palace defending you so a little gratitude would be appreciated."

Ava reached for another scroll only for Zuko to light that and all the remanding scrolls in the room on fire. Ava rolled her eyes at the prince as she exited the room before the smoke exhausted her. Zuko followed her, gingerly grabbing her arm and tugging her down another hallway. This place was like a maze.

Finally they reached a crimson ornate door decorated with two dragons and golden handles. Pushing it upon revealed a rather lavish sleeping arrangement with sitting pillows, chairs, and a large four post bed on a platform at the center. Guiding her across the room he opened an adjacent door that lead to a much smaller room with a double bed, nightstand, writing table, and a small iron fireplace. Glancing around at the décor Ava noticed the strange similarity it had towards her own bedroom…rather it fact it was her own bedroom.

"I had the servants include your own belongings into the room. I hope its…good for you." Zuko stated while staring into her eyes. Her golden eyes stared sullenly at his lips as they wavered from him and her bedroom.

"I have to go back to the festival now; you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Ava shook her head before walking towards the writing desk. Grabbing a large piece of scroll she jotted down a few words before rolling it and handing it over to the young prince.

**I will not be further ridiculed nor listen to mine and my father's name be dragged through the mud… Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. Good night prince.**

"Ava about your father I,"

With that she closed the door and walked towards her bed, tossing herself against the pillows, her eyes wet with anger she grabbed at a ornate vase on her dresser before tossing against the door as it crashed into tiny pieces. Zuko could hear the large crash from across the door as he sighed and tugged at his topknot. This was not the evening he had envisioned for his first night home. He had no desire to return to the party, his party. He would rather sleep in his own bed and somehow pull his body back into the routine of being a prince. So many thoughts and visions ran though his mind. With a deep inward sigh he smoothed back his black hair before exiting his room to the celebrations that lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Ava hated dreaming; she was never much of a sleeper, even in her childhood. As a little girl she would be terrified to sleep, as she couldn't hear or see; her father would force her to drink 'calming tea's' to help ease her to sleep, and sometimes she would sleep for days. Her father would lay with her at night as she curled under her pillows, her eyes wide awake with terror. He was too good to her, and now he was gone before she could ever thank him. Without her sight Ava felt helpless, therefore she would mediate multiple times a day, keeping her body level due to her lack of sleep. Sitting on the floor her eyes focused on a lone candle on the ground; her breathing even with the dim yellow light.<p>

Her eyes pointed towards the door as Ava felt the large swing of the metal door from the other room. The spoiled brat must be home. She could feel her footsteps shuffle across the floor. His steps were soft and nimble, what fool. However she was shocked to feel a second pair follow behind the prince. He was not alone. Her curiosity taking over her she slowly made her way to the door, cracking it open as she watched from the crack in the door as Zuko silently interacted with another female she did not recognize.

"Zuko come on," The dark haired girl purred between her lips as her fingers traced across the young princes neck, sliding over his thick royal armor. Zuko exhaled his breath as his hand dangled in between the girls thick locks. Ava didn't know whether to turn away from the two teenagers, but this was the most interesting thing she's seen all night.

"Mai…I can't. Not tonight." Zuko painfully protested only to be silenced by a kiss from the girl.

"You say that, but I wonder what the rest of you says." Mai murmured while sliding her hands down his chest to his lower waist. Zuko's eyes closed momentarily before gently holding her hands.

"I have a lot on my mind. It's been three years since I've been home and,"

"More reason to celebrate."

The prince sighed, "No, no we just did celebrate."

"Zuko, what I gave you behind those curtains at the party wasn't even half of your welcome home present"

Zuko gave a soft smile while leaning down for another kiss from his new girlfriend.

"And besides, we're all alone this time." Zuko stopped her advancement while his eyes darted towards Ava's door. The young girl slowly leaned back from the door, hiding herself in the shadows of her dark room.

"What…oh, she's in there isn't she." Mai rolled her eyes, her fingers quickly reached for her knife at her wrists, tossing it at the door where it stuck deep in the wood.

"Mai!" Zuko grabbed his now smiling girlfriend's hand. Mai turned towards the young prince before handing him another dagger.

"Now you throw one."

"I'm not going to throw one. She's my teacher, and she's deaf. You're probably scaring her."

Mai let out a large laugh before quickly being hushed by the young prince, "Zuko stop. It's not like she can hear us anyways. That's so funny, your father giving you some deaf girl as a servant. How can she even teach you any fire bending?"

"She's a good fire bender. And she's not just a servant,"

Mai crossed her hands over her chest, "So what is she to you then? Giving you some sort of outside teaching?"

"No! I just meet her Mai. She had everything ripped up from underneath her, no home, no title,"

"Well you had everything taken away from you and you got over it." She spoke simple while giving him a soft peck on his stale cheek, "But if it makes you happy, I'll leave her alone."

"It will." His voice was salty, Mai didn't get it, no one in this palace got it, "I'll have a guard walk you home." She smiled before leaning in for another kiss before walking away. He watched her close the door before he removed his royal armor, almost tossing it on the pillowed floors. With a turn he strode towards Ava's door, his hand fisting around the leather hold of Mai's dagger. With a tug he pulled at the metal spike; the force causing the door to swing open. Ava quickly gathered herself and ran towards the mirror. One the door swung open Ava stared at her reflection while finger brushing her hair, pretending not to notice the prince was staring at her. There was an awkward pause before she finally turned in his direction towards the young prince.

"_What?"_ she motioned while shrugging her shoulders.

"You…heard everything, didn't you?"

Ava's face grew red as she lowered her eyes, nodding her head in admittance. She had expected the prince to come towards her, strike her, yell or something. But rather he stood timidly in front of her, his eyes wavering from her face.

"Look, I know what it's like to lose everything; but I'm not going to treat you like a slave or someone below me. You'll be my teacher and I'll treat you with respect. And I'll have no one mock or slander your disability."

She watched his lips slowly move against one another; it was almost captivating. She blushed slightly as his tongue joined in occasionally like a dance. She couldn't guess what he sounded like, but she imagined a soft gentle voice, rather than the arrogant voice of the girl who was in only moments ago.

Ava held up her hands to stop the prince before returning to her desk, grabbing another piece of scroll. Shooing him out of her room she handed the folded piece of paper before giving a gentle nod and closing the door. This time more gentle then the other one earlier. Zuko carefully unfolded the scroll to read in small, delicate hand writing.

**It's not a disability!**

…**but thank you**

Zuko carefully refolded the paper before slipping it into his pocket. Slowly he made his way towards his large bed before plumping down on the soft pillows. He thought his welcoming home party would be well…welcoming, but rather he felt like a stranger in his own home. Was this even his home? He'd been away at sea for so long, traveling across all three Nations. He'd seen things, done things, that no prince should have done. Growling he tossed a pillow at the wall, there was no way he was going to sleep tonight, his mind was running father than his own heartbeat.

A knock at the door pulled the prince from his thoughts. Now what? With a grunt Zuko strode to his door, slamming it open, "What?"

A servant girl stood at the door, her meek eyes staring at the floor. In her scared hands she held a wooden box, holding it out to the young prince.

"This is the last of your servant's belongings….Princess Azula tried to take it…but,"

Zuko carefully pulled the box from her hands, noticing the red and purple wounds that graced her white skin.

"Azula did that to you, didn't she?" The servant girl nodded at his question. Zuko returned to his room for a moment before pulling out a knotted piece of cloth filled with supplies. Handing it to the young girl he nodded, "Take this. Its herbs from the Earth Kingdom; it will help heal your scars."

The servant gave a wide smile before nodding with a bow. "Thank you my prince…and welcome home."

Zuko carried the box over to his bed. He didn't want to bother waking the young girl, she was probably sleeping after all. Carefully he opened the hand carved chest to reveal several, upon several piles of scrolls, dust covering the soft paper. Pulling out a random roll he unveiled the papers and began to read:

**Dad doesn't let me do anything! All the other kids are going to the royal ceremony to show their bending to Fire Lord Azulon and I can't go. It's not fair, he won't even let me try to bend…but I can. It's my own type of fire bending…its hot on my hands, but its very cold too. I want to show dad but he'd get mad…mom would be proud.**

Zuko sat crossed legged in his bed, carefully peeling through each scroll throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter, Rate and Review <strong>


	4. The sound of Clavichord

It was dawn; don't fire benders rise with the sun? Even princes are no exception, especially under Ava's code. She sat cross legged on her bed, staring at the red door that separated her room from Zuko's. Shouldn't she be feeling his knocking by now, opening the door excited to train with her? This was starting to get annoying.

With a large sigh she rolled herself off the bed and opened the door, staring strangely at the large array of strangers waiting by the young prince's bed. Zuko slept soundly as if there wasn't an army of foreigners in his bedroom, further irritating the young girl. Walking towards a young servant she waved her hands in the air; the servant couldn't speak her language…of course.

"You must be new," the dark haired girl raised her nose at Ava, "every morning we wait for the royal family to awaken and get them ready for their activities…I see that you are on his majesties schedule today…you can wait outside until he's ready."

Ava pointed at the sundial from outside the window, _"and that will be?" _

"We don't wake the prince up. He wakes up when he wakes up, and then the day will begin. We take pride in our position an, wait? What are you doing?"

Ava stormed across the ornate floor towards the large bed, grabbing at the soft crimson sheets before yanking them across the princes body. The servant gasped at Ava's abrasiveness as she stared down the still sleeping prince. Raising her hands together she clapped as loud as she could, finally waking the groggy prince. Zuko groaned before reaching for his covers, his eyes now wide awake as he could find none. Rolling over he stared up at Ava as she gave a smirk before turning and leaving the room, motioning at the mouth dropped servants, _"He's awake."_

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour before Zuko joined Ava on the training grounds outside the palace. It wasn't even high noon and this day couldn't get any worse. Ava crossed her arms as Zuko and a stranger walked towards her, even from a distance she could tell he wasn't even fully awake. His eye's hung in dark circles as he took his seventh yawn in a minute. As they approached Ava she stood and pointed at the strange man; he was portly and fat, and old. Was he the live training bait?<p>

"_Who's that?"_

Zuko figured she was asking that. "A new translator. Ava this is master Zane, he will be interpreting for you during your stay here." he spoke while yawning. Ava pouted, narrowing her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to assist you Prince Zuko." Zane spoke before turning towards Ava, "Good morning miss Ava. Shall we begin with a few finger exercises?"

Finger exercises…he had to be kidding. Ava merely extended the translator a very rude finger before turning towards Zuko, pointing at Zane and shaking her head.

"_I don't need him." _

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought you'd be happy to have some help."

She scoffed, a gasp escaping her lips, _"I do not need help prince, but I will not have some fool interrupting with our training." _she motioned towards Zane before signing _"Go away." _

"I'm not going to play a guessing game with you all day; he will be your translator while we train, and public occasions."

Ava huffed and crossed her arms; soon a large devious smile grew across her face. Fine, if Zuko wanted this fool to translate every word she signed, then so be it. Perhaps today wouldn't be so droll.

"Fine you…" Zane gulped before further translating her signs, "You…stupid mouthed prince… we shall begin. Shall we start with some breathing exercises?"

Zuko had to bite his tongue as Ava stared blankly at him, her smile growing wider underneath her calm lips. Zane nervously bit at his fingers as Ava raised her hands to sign again.

"My Name is Zane and I hate the royal family, hey!" Zane flailed his hands in the air, "I didn't say that your majesty, I didn't I swear!"

Ava's shoulders shuddered back and forth as she silently giggled to herself. Zuko once again pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zane…your services are no longer needed for the day. Perhaps we can make use of you later,"

Said translator was two distracted as he watched in fury as Ava slewed a paragraph of swear words and insults to the short portly man.

"I quit!" he shouted finally before throwing is scroll and ink on the ground, "I refuse to work with such an animal of a woman!" with that he stormed off as Ava kicked the air from behind him. Nothing starts the day better than insults.

"Are you happy now? It took my servants all night to find a translator who could understand you!"

Ava paused for a moment before nodding her head to the prince's un amusement. After another moment she pulled her hair back into a tight bun before standing in front of the young heir. With her hands to her eyes she pointed to them sternly;

"_Watch me." _

Zuko nodded as Ava held out her hands across from her body. Swiftly she pulled her hands towards her face with an inward breath, exhaling as she lowered her palms in front of her body. Zuko watched her as she repeated herself before joining her, the two calm as they meditated for the next half hour. Yet Zuko was getting frustrated,

"I already know how to breathe! When can I generate lightning?"

Ava threw down her hands, and her concentration as she stared at the heir; she pointed to the sundial from across the training grounds, _"It takes time."_

"I don't have time; I need to train and capture the avat," He stopped before he could finish his last words, his lips once again pressing into his mouth. Ava stared at his nervousness before crossing her arms. He was hiding something. Zuko could sense her stares, "Nevermind. We're done for the day."

With that the young prince turned to exit the royal gardens before being tugged at by the sleeve. Ava clasped the prince's fabric in her hands before gently tugging him back into place with her. Nodding her head she refused to let him leave,

"We're not done yet."

"What do you mean no? I said I was done training."

Ava held him still, her head still shaking. Zuko was becoming even more furious.

"Ava let go, now."

She still shook he head, her face now smiling; she was mocking him. Zuko growled as he gave a final yank at his robe, "I said let go!"

At the pit of his anger her hand released his robe to grab at his adjacent hand, her fingers intertwining within his. Like ice his fingers grew cold as he felt a surge of energy pour through his forearm up to his shoulder. Staring into his shocked expression Ava nodded her head before motioning her free hand, pointing her index finger in the air. Letting his hands free Zuko followed his movements, surprised as the energy poured back down his arms to his fingers, jetting forward in a thick layer of lighting; he did it…he generated lighting. However this didn't…fell right; the lighting he felt was cold and…dead. His uncle taught him fire was element of power; power should be living, and hot, of course. Zuko's face pulled to a sudden frown, more thoughts of his uncle flooding through his mind.

"What did you do?" he asked as he studied his hands; they felt numb and cool, it was almost soothing t his hot headed nature. Ava stared at his lips before her smile resurfaced as she shook out her hands.

"Did you just…shock me?"

She reached down to pick up the scroll Zane had dropped earlier, scribbling on the paper before handing it to him;

**Yes, and look you redirected it. I'm surprised. **

"You're crazy!" Zuko shouted, fire escaping his fists. Ava dropped her mouth to silently laugh before gently waving her hands in front of her, calming the prince;

"_Relax."_ Ava mused before pointing at the sundial, it wasn't even noon, _"We've got all day."_

It was almost sundown as Zuko laid sprawled out on the training ground, his shirtless back nestling into the warm sand. Ava too took a knee into the ground, her body weak and tired. It felt good as she let out a ragged breath; she hadn't trained with…well anyone before. Today they focused on merely skill work; no fire bending involved. Zuko had found that rather odd, bud decided not to press the issue. He could still feel the slight pulsing of lightening through is veins, it was almost invigorating. With a grunt he pulled himself to his feet, brushing the sands off his exposed chest.

"You should get dressed." He spoke while Ava followed his movements. She stared at him blankly as his words registered.

She cocked her head to the side, _"Why?"_

"Another party…my father is really, enjoying the death of the Avatar." He grimaced at the last part; Ava rolled her eyes. Great, another party she had no intention of attending.

"Everyone is to attend." Zuko finished, Ava growled before shaking her head violently, her hands making an X across her chest.

Zuko stared at her before turning towards the royal palace while Ava let out a strange moan before kicking at a rock.

* * *

><p>She hated parties, no Ava detested them. She'd rather stand muddled among the other servants, staring at the floor due to the constant bowing at all the 'important' people that are attending this lavish event. Ava's rolled her eyes at that. But no, the spirits hated her as she stayed at Zuko's side, following him around from person to person, banquet table to banquet table, like a pathetic lapdog. The gallery was enormous, decorated in lavish gold and red drapes, the pictures of the former Fire Lords looming over them. Ava secretly hoped one of the large tapestries would fall and crush her, causing an end to her now horrible existence. Zuko was dressed in his royal armor along with his sister Azula; who was off chatting with the strange girl from last night as well as another dressed in all pink. The Fire Lord sat in his royal throne, staring down at each of the guests as if they were peasants to his castle. She really hoped that tapestry would fall on her, right now.<p>

Zuko didn't look too pleased with the event either; even Ava could sense his stress crossing over his features. He clasped the golden cup in his hand as he exchanged small talk with a few nobles. Her lip reading could reveal his lack on enthusiasm at their words;

"Prince Zuko you look so well."

"Welcome home!"

"How were your travels?"

Yes, this was Ava's favorite. Perhaps everyone forgot that the Crown Prince was once the banished prince. Zuko responded in either yes or no answers, smiling slightly only when something humorous was said. Thankfully the nobility didn't talk to servants unless they wanted something or to be bowed at to make themselves feel better. To think Ava was one of them.

"Do you want something to eat?" Zuko asked while holding up a pile of lavish food decorations. Ava silently grabbed the plate from his hands while staring off into the sea of people, her patience waning.

"It will only be another hour." Zuko reassured her, "Trust me, I'm not having fun either." Before she could sign a rebuttal the Fire Lord rose from his seat, causing the guests to stop what they were doing to stare up at their leader.

"I thank you all for your company this evening. Tonight we celebrate the death of the Avatar and the return of my son to his rightful place on the throne." The audience clapped as they all turned towards Zuko, causing the slight teen to blush. Azula smirked and crossed her arms before standing next to her father,

"May I speak?"

"Ozai nodded while Azula let out a cough from her devious lips, Zuko's eyes narrowed, she was up to something.

"I'm so glad to have my dearest brother return home to us. In the hard times of war I'm so thankful to have my charitable, loving big brother back in the palace. For example, he is so kind to take the poor, deaf daughter of the traitor Zhao under his wing."

Ava's plate shattered in embarrassment as the entire gallery of guests turned their attention straight at her, their eyes looking directly into hers as they muttered to themselves about her oddity.

"I've never seen a deaf girl before."

"Zhao had a daughter, how sad."

"I wonder if she can hear us."

"Prince Zuko is such a good person."

Her lips quivered in fear as she tried to maintain some sort of dignity before the large audience. She wanted to run away, out of the palace, back to her own home under the safety of her covers. She couldn't hear them, she was thankful, yet she could feel them. Zuko placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her blush to deepen.

"She's actually a very good fire bending teacher. And a good writer, musician,"

"Musician huh? How can a girl who can't hear play music." Azula chuckled causing the rest of the audience to laugh in agreement. Ava glared at the young prince, how does he know that? Zuko gave her an apologetic expression; it seemed he had forgotten that the idea of secretly reading someone's diary should be kept secret.

"I'd like a demonstration." Ozai spoke, silencing the room once again. He waved his hands as the musicians exited their seats, causing Ava to further sink her neck into her shoulders.

"Whenever you're ready!" Azula practically shouted across the hall. Ava glared at the princess before taking a deep breath she made her way to the array of music instruments, staring at each one before her eyes settled on the wooden clavicord piano in the far corner of the stage. It wasn't a Fire Nation instrument, rather it came directly from the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se as a gift, yet Ava was given one as a child from her father during his first expedition to the eastern lands. The audience watched her intently as she sat in front of the strange instrument, her hands settling on the keys. With a gentle sigh she slowly moved her fingers across the ivory sticks, and to…well everyone surprise there was music,

And it sounded beautiful.

**Father bought me a piano today…or whatever it is called. I don't know why he bought it, it's not like I can hear the music. But he told me I could feel it. He said to pretend it was like a counting game. I have to place my hands on the center keys, which are 0, and each key to the left is a negative, and each key to the right is a positive. There are only twenty one keys on the piano so 10 are negative and 10 are positive…so when I play people hear music, and I count numbers. I made up a song today, it goes;**

**0 2 3 5 -6 - 7- 5-8 0 9 9 10 -3 -3 -2 1 -3**

**Dad says it sounds really good, hopefully I'll get better. Maybe I could be a musician one day!**

Ava thought of her father as she silently taped her fingers on the keys, she could feel the vibration it made, but none the less she could never form the thought of what it could actually sound like. Rather she liked her number game she played in her head as she danced her hands along the keys, almost smiling. Soon the stares of the crowd were forgotten as she silently counted to herself. She wished she could hear what it sounded like.

After a few minutes she released her hands from the keys, staring off into the adjacent wall as the audience paused before booming a large rapture of claps and cheers. Ava pretended not to feel it. Even Ozai himself gently clapped to himself. She slowly rose to her feet before exiting the stage, walking towards the exit of the gallery hall, this was too much attention for one night. Zuko watched her disappear into the dark before be paraded by the audience with more stupid questions about his 'special' servant.

* * *

><p>It was well beyond midnight as Zuko stared at the door to his bedroom, surprised to see that Ava had not returned after the long night of embarrassment and music playing. Twiddling his thumbs he pressed them to his temple before rising to his feet, she'll return eventually, he had other plans for tonight anyways. He exited his room before wandering down the array of hallways. He missed his uncle, he missed him dearly. He tried to see him on his first night of his visit, but he became scared and nervous so he left. What would uncle think of him, would he be mad, proud…disappointed; his eyes sunk at that last part. As he dawned a red silk robe he maneuvered the hallways before stopping outside the royal gallery. Something had caught his ears, it was soft and gentle, it was music.<p>

Slowly he peered into the large hall to see Ava sitting once again at the piano, her eyes glaring at the keys as she tapped her finger against it. Eventually she pressed harder on the key almost pounding on it. Her face twisted into a snarl as her pressing grew rapid and louder before she slammed the lid over the keys, kicking the stool she sat on across the room. Her eyes caught Zuko's form as she stood still, staring at him. Slowly he walked into the moon light room, Ava remained unmoving. Looking up at her sad face he frowned, "I'm sorry."

Ava studied his lips before shaking her head, running out of the room into the darkness. Zuko let out a deep sigh before once again dawning his hood and exiting the royal gallery. Instead of heading left towards the exit of the palace he turned right towards the large library of the royal palace. It was full of war stories and scrolls of the Fire Nation, but he knew his mother and uncle had been making a collection of worldly books and possessions, surely they would have what he was looking for. Shuffling through a pile of scrolls he pulled a leather bound book filled with wrinkly papers. Carefully placing the book on his lap he opened the first page, staring at the strange words that littered the page. Through the rest of the evening he sat in the candle light library, his fingers occasionally moving as he studied the pictures on the page.

**See you next chapter. Rate and Review **


	5. The sound of Life

**Wow, sorry for the wait. Okay, blame the entire world for my delay in writing, people suck, teachers, employers, signifagant others… suck suck suck! Well anyways, chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

><p>Ava once again sat on the smooth boulder of the royal training grounds while she awaited the prince's usual late arrival. She was actually glad he was late today, her mind was still reliving her…episode she had with the piano the night before. Her deafness was a gift, not a disability; she had to repeat that to herself over and over again. Finally she saw said prince approach her from across the sandy terrain. Thankfully he had learned from their last visit that a translator was not necessary, nor wanted. Zuko approached the young girl with a rather awkward smile before lifting his hands,<p>

"_Good morning! Sorry I was late."_ Spoken in well…somewhat perfect sign language; but Zuko didn't really need to know that. Now Zuko would have expected her to applaud his gesture of kindness to speak his language, or at least smile. Rather Ava threw her hands in the air, her fingers twisting under her chin;

"_Idiot."_

"Hey!" Zuko growled under his teeth, "I…heard that!"

Now Ava smiled, _"I see you learned some words…but your technique is, well a hog monkey could do better."_

"I stay up all night trying to learn your finger talk..." he was silenced by her soft finger to his lips. With a smile she shook her head as she withdrew her hand. Zuko gave her a strange look as she reached into her pockets before unfolding a piece of paper with a quill and began to write.

**That book you read must have been very old. Ancient.**

"It was falling apart." She laughed at his comment. Shaking her head she continued to write;

**You need to learn the language before you speak it. I can read your lips just fine, now if you could only understand **_**me. **_

"Maybe you could teach it to me?" He asked her. She huffed while pointing at herself,

"_What do I get out of it?"_

Zuko crossed his arms, "What do you mean what's in it for you?" Ava's eyes narrowed causing the young prince to pout, "Fine! What do you want?"

Ava pressed her index finger to her chin as she pondered her options. So many tortuous things she could request from him. The possibilities! Yet she was impressed by his desire to want to communicate with her, she would go easy on him. Grabbing at the quill she scribbled down her demands before handing it over to the anxious prince. Zuko examined the paper before shrugging his shoulders,

"That's it?"

She nodded before waving her hands towards her face, motioning the prince to sit down. Fire lessons were forgone that day as Ava taught the prince her language, the two smiling under the hot summer sun.

* * *

><p>His first week home was actually more pleasant than he had thought it to be. Finally he felt a little more welcomed in his own home. He woke up and was greeted like royalty, he sat with his father during daily Fire Lord Duties, he went on dates with Mai, and every morning he sat with Ava, socializing with her silently in the royal gardens. There was no talk about politics, war or royalty. Rather it was simple topics like the weather, flowers, and small talk. He rather liked it.<p>

This day they sat underneath the large bonsai tree, watching the turtle ducks swim in the pond next to them.

"How do you say turtle duck?" Zuko asked while tossing his final bread crumb into the water. The nimble animals swam to the floating food before dipping their heads in the water. Ava made two fits with her hands before placing them on top of one another, her thumbs pointing out before rolling them in small circles. Zuko chuckled quietly, "It kind of looks like a turtle duck."

"_My language is more visual. It's not too hard to comprehend, don't you think?"_

He nodded, "Yeah." It was nice to finally get the basis of her sign language. It was difficult at first, considering Zuko never really liked to be taught anything. Yet the pen and ink was no longer needed after the fourth day; much to both of their liking. Zuko was about to speak again yet he felt the loom of Azula's shadow hovering over the two. The turtle ducks looked up form their bread eating only to quack violently at the unwanted visitor before swimming away to the safety to the other side of the pond.

"Well, it's good to see that your training is going well Zu-Zu." The princess stated sourly. Ava and the prince turned only to both frown at her presence.

"We're taking a break…what do you want Azula?"

"Nothing nothing. I just thought that considering your crown prince now, you should be more active in learning the basis of lightening." She gritted her teeth at the thought of calling her timid brother crown prince that was her title.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Well you're falling behind in your duties. You missed our weekly breakfast with father this morning and you're currently late for your picnic date with Mai. I think your pet is too distracting for you."

Zuko noticed Ava's hands grind into a fist as she glared at the dark haired princess.

"Ava and I are taking a break Azula. She's taught me a lot. She's a good teacher."

"Oh really?" Azua pondered deviously, "Maybe you could show me."

Zuko scoffed, "I don't have to show anything to you."

Azula grew a wide smile before putting on a pout, "Well I was hoping you could show me something. You see I don't think my technique is too good and I was hoping you and your pet could give me a lesson."

She spread her hands forward before pointing out her index fingers to a point, sparks glistening at her spiked nails, "I don't think I have this mood quite right." With rapid speed she generated a thick wave of lighting before turning her eyes towards the cool waters of the pond. Ava let out a hiccupped gasp as she and Zuko watched in horror as Azula shot the lighting into the pond; the electric waves stinging through the water towards the turtle ducks. The mother duck watched unnoticed as the last of her ducklings exited the pond before reaching a wing to the dry land. As she was nearing out of the pond the lighting hit her body as she quacked in pain before her body went limp in the shallow water.

Azula's eyes beamed at this, "You know, I think I actually got it!"

Ava covered his slender fingers over her mouth as Zuko jumped to his feet, "Azula! You just killed it!"

"Oh please Zu-Zu it's a stupid animal. Besides now you don't have anything to distract you while you get back to doing your job as the prince of the greatest nation on earth." With that she turned the heel of her boots and walked out o the gardens.

Zuko stared at the dead animal from across the pond as the small ducklings circled the corpse, pecking at her shell in hopes to wake her up.

"My mother would feed the ducks every day." Zuko said sullenly. Ava rose to her feet before placing a hand on his spiked shoulder armor only to have it shrugged off.

"We're done for the day." He growled from beneath his breath before turning and walking towards the royal palace. Ava let out a sigh before staring at the dead turtle duck. Glancing around the royal gardens she made sure she was alone before walking over to the other side of the pond before gingerly picking up the limp animal. The ducklings chirped as Ava settled the animal in her lap. With her free hand she slowly circled her index finger before a white crackling form appeared at her tips. Generating a loud wave of lighting she gently touched the tip of her finger to the pink belly of the animal, the lighting seeping into the duck's body. The mother duck's body floored with lighting for a few moments before its large beady eyes slowly opened, much to the duckling's delight.

Gently placing the animal in the grass she smiled as the mother and her babies nuzzled at her knees before trotting off into tall grass of the gardens. Ava sat there for the remainder of the afternoon, eventually falling asleep in the lush foliage. She cursed herself for not meditating that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Today Fire Lord Azulon died. Me and dad have to go to the funeral and crowning of the new Fire Lord, Ozai. I don't think its right; I thought Prince Iroh would be Fire Lord, but dad doesn't talk about it when I ask. He says the politics of the royal family are complicated…I'm glad I'm not royalty. <strong>

Zuko missed his uncle; terribly. He hated his silence towards him. He shouldn't be in jail, he should be at his side, and he should be a hero. The last two times he visited his uncle said nothing to him, not even a word. It angered him, yet he deserved his silence. Closing his eyes he placed the scroll back into the wooden box before leaving his room towards the royal gardens. Sitting there reminded him of his mother, happier times in the Fire Nation palace. Yet his mother was missing, the turtle ducks now dead, this place was becoming a nightmare.

Entering the gardens he noticed Ava's sleeping form by the pond; her dark auburn hair tinted purple in the light of the moon. She slept so peacefully, almost like a child. He treaded the grass carefully not to wake her up as he took a seat next to her. He felt odd watching her sleep, almost like he was intruding on her personal space. His eyes however caught sight of the forms floating the waters next to them. The mother duck was alive….and swimming with her turtle ducklings.

Zuko shook at Ava's shoulder causing her eyes to bolt up as she jerked up at the intrusion. They narrowed as she glared at Zuko's shocked face before giving him a rough shove at his shoulders.

"_What?"_

"It's alive!" he managed to stutter out, "Ava the turtle duck, it's alive!"

She gave a fake shocked expression as she glanced over at the swimming animals before signing, _"Well would you look at that, it survived." _

"How, it shouldn't be alive…he shouldn't be alive!"

The dark haired girl stared at him with confusion; she cocked her head to the side as he continued his rant.

"He shouldn't be alive, he can't be alive."

Placing a hand on his shoulder Ava turned his attention towards her, _"whose alive?"_

He remained silent as she stared into is his orbs for a few moments before nodding while squirming her fingers, _"The Avatar?"_

His head sunk low into his shoulders as she watched his uneven breath. Zuko closed his eyes painfully as he sunk his head in his hands.

"I don't know, I don't know. I know he's alive, I know it." He spoke softly after lifting his head before staring out into the pond. "I don't know what to do."

"_How do you know?"_

Zuko dug his hands into his hair, "That girl; a water bender from the South Pole. She has healing water from the spirit oasis. She healed him, I know she did."

"…_I have an idea."_ She signed, drawing Zuko's full attention.

"What…what's that?"

She rose to her feet before waving him over, _"follow me."_

They returned towards the palace before dawning dark crimson hoods before sneaking out of the royal palace into the darkness of the royal city. After traveling a few miles outside the city they walked along the docks of the bay, Zuko's patience now waning.

"Where are we going?"

Ava shushed him with a finger to her lips before standing outside a very questionable looking building. Motioning him to stay outside she entered the building for a few minutes, returning with a very large man from behind her.

"Is he an…" Zuko stared up at the bald man with the strange eye tattoo on his brow.

"_Assassin, yes."_ She signed to him, _"My family's used him before."_

He didn't even want to go into the detail of how Zhao or the Ava had used this strange character to handle any loose ends they might have had…

Staring down the man with the iron foot Zuko put on his best front as his eyes narrowed. "I guess you're good at what you do. And even better about keeping quiet at it. The avatar," he took a deep breath before continuing, "He's alive. I want you to find him, and end him."

The man nodded before turning his iron foot and began walking towards the dock, disappearing in the thick fog.

Zuko held his hand to his lips before stretching it towards Ava's face, _"Thank you."_

She shook his head at his poor signing before turning her eyes towards the light of the building next door, _"Care for a drink, prince?"_

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter, rate and review<strong>


	6. The sound of Waves

**Sorry for the delay! Here it is chapter six!**

* * *

><p>"Zuko wake up!" The prince felt a nudge at his ribcage as he groaned in his sleep. His entire room finally returned to a state of normalcy, meaning it wasn't spinning, which was so pleasant. That would perhaps have been the most amazing mistake he ever made visiting a local bar with Ava; he secretly wondered how he even got back to his room.<p>

"Azula?" His groggy eyes turned towards his angered sister scowling above him.

"Of course it's me! It's almost noon! And next time you decide to sneak out to the docks you should probably be a little quieter about it."

"You know?" He gave her a surprised look while she stuck her nose in the air.

"Of course I know. But father doesn't and if you want the rest of your face to look half decent you will take my advice and stop letting this pet of yours take over your life."

"She's a friend Azula." He countered while rubbing his hands over his tired face before dawning a light robe.

"She's a servant Zu-Zu. Noting more than a toy that will eventually be broken; and in case you forgot," She said with a dark smile, "I love to break your toys. Oh and pack up, dad's sending us on vacation." Her eyes closed from him as she turned and walked out of the room.

Zuko growled from under his breath before walking towards the window, his elbows resting on the edge as he stared out into the hot sun. He had to think of something before Azula acted on her words. His eyes turned back towards his half disheveled bedroom; his desire to order servants to clean and packed for him faded, he'd rather do it himself.

* * *

><p>Ava sat behind the closed door on a plush pillow staring into a vast arrangement of candles. At the center of the small makeshift shrine a painted picture of Zhao was displayed. Ava smiled at her father's picture while placing a delicate hand over the inked painting.<p>

"Happy Birthday Father."

Her eyes glared as the door opened revealing the light of the sun as well as Zuko's silhouette. His awkward timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"What happened to me last night?" He spoke with at tender smile only causing Ava to grunt before wiggling her hands back to him,

"_Can't you see I'm busy?"_

He decided to further intrude her personal space by walking into her room only to see his former nemesis's face illuminated by the dim light of the candles, "Oh…" his mind ran out of other words to say.

"_You can go out and begin practicing; I'll be there soon," _

"We're not training today. My father is sending us away on vacation." The crown prince growled the last part out.

Ava raised her brow before shrugging her shoulders, _"Us?"_

"Yeah, Me, my sister, Mai, and Ty Lee; Azula's other friend. I guess my dad has important business to discuss with his advisors."

"_Okay have fun."_ She signed to him with a stale smile before turning her attention to mourning her father. A small smile formed at her lips, how nice it would be to enjoy some peace and quiet in the palace.

"Well you're coming with us too."

She nearly feel off her pillow, _"What?"_

"Well yea, as my…friend you have to travel with me."

"_I don't want to go."_ Her hand movements couldn't have been more precise and swift as there was no changing her argument.

"It will be fun." Zuko lied to both himself and Ava, "We're going to Ember Island."

A quick surge of heat filled Ava's body as a wave of sadness washed over her face. How pleasant would it be to visit her and her father's favorite vacation spot on the day of his birthday.

"Are you okay?" The dark haired boy asked as Ava slowly rose to her feet while blowing out the candles. She gave him a sharp glare before she took the picture in her hands before placing it in a small bag with a few other spare items. This was going to be the vacation from hell; yet by Zuko's disposure she wasn't the only one going to be miserable.

* * *

><p>Zuko hated being at sea again; even if this time it wasn't forced, well sort of. He sat with his arms crossed in the shade of the wooden ship with Mai grudgingly at his side, both scowling at the beautiful weather and the perfect scenery; perhaps they were perfect together. Azula bickered with the ship's captain at the commonness and stupidity of having an animal take them into the island; she would rather take an airship. Across the deck Ava stood at the edge of the ship, her eyes captivated by waves of the ocean.<p>

She always loved the water; she remembered begging her father for more vacations to the beach, and considering she was his one and only she got what she wanted. Twice maybe three times during the year she and her father would visit Ember island and if not, well her father was a navy admiral and the perks of sailing around with him on island scout missions were always fun. Her eyes downcast to the azure waters, she really missed him.

"Hi!" Ava's eyes turned at the sensation of breath on her face as she came eye to eye with a wide smiling girl dressed in all pink. She gave her a strange look before a fake smile crossed her face; this must be Azula's other friend…Ty Lee.

"Hi your hair is so pretty!" the brown haired girl spoke gingerly while still smiling, "Can I play with it?"

Ava's lip pouted from her mouth; we're all people in the Royal Court this ignorant to privacy?

"She can't hear you Ty Lee she's deaf." Azula commented with a smirk, "She's…oh how do you say it brother, different."

"So she couldn't hear us if we made fun of her right now?" Mai's raspy voice joined in. Zuko's arms crossed further into his body.

Of course Ava could read every lick and twist of their lips. She didn't really mind that they openly talked negatively about her, she really didn't have the energy nor will to fight back, and they wouldn't even be able to understand her anyways. Rather she turned her attention back to Ty Lee and gave a soft smile before nodding her head.

The young girl gave a big smile and dug her hands into Ava's soft hair before twirling her long locks with her fingers, "Look Azula she understood me!" Azula just rolled her eyes and began looking around for someone else to yell at.

"Oh your hair is so pretty! I wish I had hair like yours its thick and wavy and so pretty." Ty Lee yapped on for the next hour while pulling her hair into a tight braid like her own.

"All done." She laughed while clasping her hands together. Ava fingered her now braided hair and gave her a smile.

"That's so cool you can understand me, you're so smart!"

Ava gave another smile, this girl really like smiling and compliments which she found odd considering she was close friends with Mai and Azula, even Zuko. Finally her miniature vacation came to an end as the ship pulled to port on the warm island. Ava made herself invisible to the elderly women who greeted the royal family and friends and decided to help unload with the other servants. Once they reached the tiny beach house she realized she had nowhere to hide except behind a large palm tree while the group went inside to chat with the fossil women.

"No way!" Mai's voice erupted from the house and she and Azula stormed out through the door only to cross her arms immaturely. The two exchanged a glare with one another before Zuko and Ty Lee resurfaced from the home.

"There is no way I'm going to the beach with a bunch of old ladies in swimsuits!" Mai complained while she threw her shoulders into Zuko's chest forcing him to wrap his arms around her. Ava rolled her eyes, royals.

"Well what else is there to do on this stupid island besides play in the water like peasants?" Azula commented drily.

"I know I know!" Ty Lee clasped her hands together, "Let's go see the Ember Island players-"

"No!" She frowned at Azula and Mai's unanimous answer.

Zuko was the only to notice Ava's eyes sparkle momentarily at Ty Lee's words. Perhaps she was the only one in the entire Fire Nation that loved the stage group; and it was true, Ava adored them. She always loved plays with her father and the servants; Zhao would make sure to have the entire balcony booths bought for Ava so she could have the full viewing advantage of the stage and the best seats in the theatre. Her father thought that the plays would be a good watching sport for her, yet through her lip reading she could understand everything they were saying.

"Maybe we should go." Zuko's voice caused Mai's mouth to drop. He continued while giving Ava a smile, "I mean what would you rather do; swim with the old ladies?"

"Whatever fine, let's go." Azula growled, "What's the dreaded play tonight."

"The Forest Princess!"

Ava let out a small quip from her mouth; of course this one was a favorite she had never seen yet. Perhaps her father's birthday wouldn't be so somber after all.

* * *

><p>If traveling with royals were awful the perks made up for it; Ava once again sat in the large theatre in the perfect booth overlooking the whole stage. Azula sat furthest followed by Mai and Zuko and Ava and Ty Lee on the other end. She didn't mind sitting next to the bubbly girl as she yapped on about something about aura's. Ava would merely nod occasionally; sometimes the girl talked so fast Ava couldn't even keep up with her. She enjoyed sitting next to Zuko as well, she didn't know why, in fact a pout appeared on her lips at the thought of enjoying his company.<p>

"Zuko put your arms around me I'm cold." Mai practically ordered while Zuko meagerly complied.

"I thought you hate touching."

She smirked, "Not when we're in public."

The lights slowly dimmed as the first of the actress appeared on the stage and began their three hour long butcher of a classic children's novel. Azula dug her nails into the programs as Mai eventually dosed off into a dream world while Zuko sat miserably watching the actors. His eyes wandered towards Ava's direction, warming to the sight of her. She sat at the edge of the seat with her head in her hands; her elbow's resting on the ledge of the booth while her eyes glistened. She loved The Forest Princess novel, and the play was just as magical. The story of the young flower in the royal garden of a desert palace who became a woman to woo the young hot headed prince; though it eventually lead to a tragedy and a floral beheading it was still beautiful.

Zuko noticed Ava's face pout as the main lead turned her head from the audience to speak with the prince to her left. In her world if she couldn't see their faces she couldn't hear anything. Her eyes eventually turned to the young prince as she received a soft tap on her shoulder.

"The princess and the prince are talking about marriage." He whispered softly causing the young girl to smile.

"_Thank you."_ She signed to him as her attention was drawn back to the main stage. Throughout the play she constantly was shaking Zuko's leg to have him interpret anything that was going on off stage which he complied to causing her smile to grow wider. Zuko rather liked it. It was the first time he had seen her smile as brightly as she did now. Unbeknownst to them both Ty Lee and Mai occasionally glanced on their private moment, both gathering their own conclusions on what transpired between the two.

* * *

><p>Ava tried to enjoy the rest of the weekend vacation; which she did when no one else was around. The royal family decided to take their next day at the beach which Ava thankfully declined the offer to sit in the sand with the others and glare at the world. Rather she traveled north along the small island to the smaller black beaches, enjoying the summer breeze and the foliage. She loved the Fire Nation weather; hot and unforgiving, much like her father. She crouched into the dark sand with a stick and began twirling it like a paint brush on a canvas. She sat there all day watching the tide roll in on the beach to her feet and back again. She enjoyed the push and pull of the water; her mind wondering what a sound could compress such beauty.<p>

The sun was soon setting as she finally made her way back to the resort town deciding to take a more scenic way home through the rocky terrain. Her eyes paused at the large house looming over the cliff before turning her heels to investigate. She climbed over the smooth rocks before making her way up the marble stairs towards the ornate building. She was surprised to see that it was forcibly open, the wood still warm from human touch; someone was inside. Slowly making her way through the building her eyes narrowed as she saw a young man's silhouette standing in the open courtyard under the illumination of the now rising moon.

The figure turned quickly at the sense of the intrusion shooting a wave of hot fire in Ava's direction which she narrowly avoided.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Zuko's voiced called out to her as she slowly rose to her feet from her near miss. She readied her hands to attack only to lower them at the sight of the young prince; however her irritation rose to his foolish attack on her.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?" Zuko asked again while approaching her. Ava studied his lips before a growl pulled over her own.

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? You just attacked me."_

"You're in my house!" He retorted while kicking a wooden bucket to his side before it burst into flames. Ava could sense his heat and anger as she watched his face muddle with pain and anguish.

"_What is wrong?"_ She spoke to him with her hands; her concern lacking as she still snarled at him. Zuko didn't meet her gaze as he shoved his arms across his chest.

"Mai and I broke up; and I'm angry. What do you care?"

"_I don't."_ She responded causing him to growl.

"Well leave me alone then!"

"_What is wrong with you? Yesterday you were fine and now;"_

"Well yesterday was yesterday. I'm angry and I'm confused so just leave me alone."

"_Oh a poor prince feels another emotion than spoiled joy."_

"Oh what do you know," Zuko shot back at her, "You can't even hear anything! In your world everything is perfect and silent. Everything is sarcastic and happy to you because you can't hear any other opinion other than your own!"

He had never seen her eyes grow more wide and cold before. In fact the young prince couldn't tell if she was filled with sadness or range as her golden eyes processed her words. Her wavy hair blew in the breeze as her bangs crossed over her piercing orbs; her hands balled into tight fists, Zuko prepared himself for what would happen next.

"_You…You." _Her fingers were shaking too much for her to continue. Rather Zuko was surprised not with what he had seen, but rather what he had heard.

Ava screamed. Her voice cracked as her mouth poured open like a boom of thunder. Her voice was fragile and frightened as if she was scared herself at her actions. Zuko didn't have time to process or admire the beauty of her virgin voice before she ran towards him; toppling him over. His hands were in a furry as he landed on his back with Ava on top of him, her arms swinging violently at him. His expertise at hand to hand combat during his banishment won the fight in his favor as he clasped at her wrists halting her movements.

"Ava stop, I'm sorry." He tried to speak gently to her as her face still mangled in disgust from atop him. She applied as much force into her arms as possible to reach his face yet Zuko's grip was stronger than hers. Finally she relented as her grip grew weaker; the young prince watched her face slowly turn from rage to sadness. Zuko let out a sigh of relief before a wet droplet trickled between his brows. He stared up at the foreign intrusion seeing Ava's round eyes well up into more tears. Rolling his hands free he placed his thumb to her left eye, whipping away the tear before it dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He spoke slowly and softly. Ava stared at his face before she shook her head free of his grasp and rolled off his body in escape. Bewildered Zuko grabbed at her wrist before she could stand to her feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked while he pulled is body into a sitting position. Ava, her head still shaking managed to wiggle her hands free.

"_You think I'm deaf to the world_." she wiped her eyes again before continuing, _"You think because I can't hear you I'm foolish or stupid." _

"No Ava I didn't mean it I'm,"

"_No I get it!"_ she continued, _"Everyone always underestimates me; they think I'm weak because I can't hear. But I can see you, and I can understand you. But it was never enough. My father didn't even know that I was a bender. But I'm not weak. I don't let my deafness defy me. your title Zuko shouldn't defy you either." _

"What do you mean?"

Her hands flexed to her head, mocking a crown, _"You are not Prince Zuko. You are Zuko, the prince. Your title shouldn't defy you. You are more than the invisible crown over your head. You are your own definition Zuko. So stop pretending." _

Zuko studied her hand movements before he turned his head at the sound from the front hall, someone else was here.

"_Someone's here. Stay here I'll be back."_ He rose to his feet to investigate. Ava stared off into the courtyard for a few moments before rising to her feet. She figured Zuko went off with this stranger and wasn't returning soon, she was fine with that. Her eyes turned towards the large fountain with a smile as she walked to the large pool, sticking her hands deep in the water.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight as Zuko returned towards his family's own mansion. He felt better; he and Mai made up, Azula showed a weakness, and they burned down Chan's house! This night went from bad to great to,<p>

"Ava where are you I have great news I-" he gasped as he entered the courtyard to reveal Ava's form next to the fountain. Her eyes stared at him in horror as she whipped her wrists towards the ground, the splash of water in front of her breaking their silence.

**To be continued…**

**See you next chapter! Rate and review! **


	7. The Sound of Truth

Ava stared at him motionless, her fear gripping her stale body as the rush of andrilene was surging through her veins. Zuko was only two feet from her; his stoic expression mangled in confusion and anger. She knew what he was thinking, he had every right to; this was bad, indeed very bad.

The twist of Ava's foot to escape made Zuko lung at her, grabbing at her wrists as he had done hours before yet even she could feel the heat radiating from his body. The lurch in her stomach just grew deeper.

"You're-You're a water bender? What were you doing?" He asked through the grit of his teeth. Ava stared at him with fear gripping her eyes.

"I said what were you doing? Are you crazy!" He shouted at her, shaking her hands. Ava wriggled against him before finally breaking free. Zuko watched her fear stricken eyes as he slowly lowered his angry disposure.

Ava took a deep breath before motioning her hands, "_Zuko I,"_

"How? How could you be a water bender?" He cut her off while his anger and confusion once again elevated.

"Shhh!" she held her hands to his lips while taking a deep breath, "_Please, come inside with me_."

They walked the many halls of the resort palace before sitting down in his parent's master bedroom. Zuko sat opposite from her on the small window sill as the moon illuminated their forms.

The young prince rolled his hands over his face before resting them under his chin, "How?"

"_No one was supposed to find out…not even you_." She frowned.

"How could you be a water bender Ava? Zhao was a fire bender, and."

She once again had to place a finger over his lips to stop his ramble, _"Zuko please. What I tell you tonight you must keep secret. Please?"_

He studied her hand movements before he took a breath before nodding.

"_I am a water bender…because my mother…was from the Northern Water Tribe." _

Zuko's breath hitched in this throat,

"_I was told my father met my mother on an expedition to the Northern Water Tribe as a young guard under general Shu to negotiate a 'peaceful surrender'. Of course they said no, and they fought back. My mother gave him refuge and they immediately fell in love."_

Ava blushed with a smile as she tried to envision the thought of her father and mother on their first meeting.

"Well what happened next?" Zuko asked pulling her out of her day dream, she smirked before continuing.

"_They wrote secretly to each other for the next year, and my father would visit as many times as General Shu would to make a treaty bargain. But then I came along and things got scary for the both of them. My father was thrilled to be a parent, yet he knew that they could never live together. The fact that they were seeing each other was illegal; and fathering a child with someone from another nation besides the Fire Nation, that was unheard of for a reason. So my father and mother made a pact to whomever I looked more like, I would stay with them._

"_I was born with the dark hair and skin like my mothers, but my eyes were golden like my father's…and as you know I was born…different." _

Zuko nodded as her lips twisted to a pout, _"I should have stayed with my mother, but then General Shu declared direct war with the Northern Water Tribe. She begged my father to take me, because in the Fire Nation there was no war, and I could grow up in peace and safety. So I left with my dad. He lied about a marriage to a colony wife who died when I was born, and he kept me in our home in the Royal City."_

"What was her name, your mothers?"

Ava's blushed deepened, _"Kirra." _

"Your mother sounds like a brave woman." Zuko commented. Ava agreed with a nod, "I didn't know Zhao could be so-"

"_loving?"_ She finished for him, _"My father was proud and ambitious, and kind. His love for my mother burned a hatred in his hear; that's why he didn't like the royal family, or you. Once the Avatar returned he became obsessed with him. if he captured him, my father could leave the army and retire to my mother."_

Zuko stared at her in a state of shock and confusion; not only was his 'fire bending' teacher a water bender, but her father Zhao actually came off as a good person.

"_Zuko please you can't tell anyone!"_ She signed with extra emphasis, _"Please, if anyone found out, Azula or Mai... the Fire Lord?" _

"I won't tell anyone." He told her while placing his hands on her shoulder, "I promise."

She took a deep sigh before smiling as Zuko released her. "So you can't fire bend at all?"

Ava shook her head, _"No, only with lighting."_ Her fingers pointed into the air as she drew a small spark from her hands, guiding the now small lighting streak in her fingers. her hands moved elegantly with the spark, guiding and controlling it into small swirls in front of her before cutting her hand in the air, diminishing the crackling light, _"It reminds me so much of water bending, maybe that's why I can accomplish it so easily."_

"And the water bending by the fountain?"

She nodded, "_Yes, I know some basic moves; it's kind of hard to find books on the skill let alone practice it in the Fire Nation."_

Zuko still stared at her in bewilderment; this was mind blowing. The woman that sat before her; his fire bending teacher, the daughter of Zhao, his slave, was the daughter of a Water Tribe peasant and could water bend and conduct lightening? His uncle had showed him the ways of lightening generation and manipulation before during his exile, but when he said they were in direct correlation to water bending moves, he didn't really mean direct direct…did he? His head was beginning to hurt.

"_You promise you won't tell anyone Zuko?"_ She signed to him after shaking his arm back to her attention, _"If anyone found out my fathers reputation-"_

"Or your life, which seems to me the more important one." He corrected her, "I won't tell anyone."

She took a deep sigh of relief, _"Thank you."_

"That's just…really crazy. I thought I was the only one with family issues." She watched her smirk before a yawn escaped from her mouth. A sly smile crept out of his lips as he remembered her scream from earlier in the night. Even if she was screaming and attacking him, her voice was beautiful. It was soft and angelic, a contrast to her brash and bossy personality. Ava stared at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Your voice." He spoke to her, "I was thinking of your voice."

A thick red blush crept at her cheeks as her hands fingered to her throat, she had hoped he would forget her screaming at him; she hated when people heard her yell and shout. The sensation felt weird in her throat, and it was barbaric to her.

"No, it was pretty." His hands formed together, _"Your voice is very pretty." _

Ava shook her head_, "But I was screaming at you."_ Normal people screamed at others when they were mad, didn't they?

"Will you say my name?" He asked her causing her mouth to drop. Her hands nervously grabbed at her lips before shaking her head.

"Please." He repeated with a charming smile, "You can read lips, speaking shouldn't be too hard. My name is simple…I think."

She sighed before running her hands through her wavy hair before forming her fingers, _"Z U K O. Zuko. There."_

"That's not what,"

"_I can't do it!" _Her lips formed an angry snarl as she turned her head away from him in embarrassment. She would never lower herself to talk the spoken language if she couldn't hear it herself. Her eyes softened however as she watched him pout in disappointment.

"You are very tired, today has been long for both of us. We can sleep here tonight. "

"_We?"_ Ava's eyes fluttered in attempt to soothe the hot blush on her face, _"I don't like to sleep anyways."_ Luck would have it that another yawn crept from her mouth at the end of her sentence. True, she hadn't physically slept in about two days but the idea of sharing a bed with a prince, perhaps it was more unheard of then her conception.

"Well I'll stay with you, and wake you up when I get up."

"_A servant never stays with a prince."_ She repeated her thoughts through her hands.

"I'm just Zuko. My title doesn't defy me." she smiled at his answerer before following him toward the large bed. Zuko stood on the bedside opposite to her as they both folded over the large comforter sheet before crawling under the covers. They retained a back to back position as they stared at the opposing walls in silence. Zuko didn't know why he was so persistent to have Ava stay the night with him, yet he rather enjoyed her silent company, even if they were back to back. She had opened up so much to him in the last few hours; more than any other person he had ever meet, even more so than his Uncle. Ava was living a lie her whole life, much like he had. And their mothers, both of them torn apart from their other parent so young, and now that Zhao was dead Ava had no one. Zuko at least had his father, even though he often found himself fearful of him. Ava was brave and strong, yet elegant and gentle. Perhaps people could have the abilities of one bender, and the spirit of another.

With a deep sigh his eyes slowly wandered into sleep before he felt Ava shift from behind him. laying onto his back he watched her roll over to her stomach, bracing her body by her elbows. Staring into his amber eyes she swallowed deeply before her lips puckered,

He shot up to his elbows as a hissing sound came from her lips. "Zzzzz oouuu." She swallowed again as her voice cracked as she struggled with the letter K. She didn't care how foolish she may have sounded; she wanted to make him happy.

She would have finished, her pride wouldn't have let her quit, yet the sudden tenderness of Zuko, the prince's lips were much easier to kiss than pronounce.

* * *

><p><strong>Meow! So cuuute!<strong>

**Well I have explained more about Zhao and Kirra (Ava's mother) what do you guys think? I want to write a little miniseries about their whirlwind relationship, nothing more than a chapter or two about how they meet, fell in love, and what ultimately happens to Kirra. So tell me what you think! Oh and **

**Rate and Review! **


	8. The sound of Entrapment pt 1

**Sorry for the wait! Hope everyone's holiday was wonderful and happy new years!**

It was something to be admired; hated mostly, yet Ava had come to secretly smile to herself the following days since they landed back in the royal city. Zuko had returned to his prince duties while Ava her servitude. She made herself scarce during the day, usually reclining in the abandoned royal gardens while Zuko played prince; his royal meetings, throne sitting, and of course Lady Mai. Ava found this idea difficult to deal with at first, the idea of the grouchy woman at his side, yet all sort of aggression faded when he entered their shared living arrangements at the end of the evening where they could spend their own time together without their titles and positions. And if there were such aggressions gifts would always sooth Ava's stubborn temper.

"I brought you something." The young prince spoke while handing Ava a wrapped scroll. The young girl stared at the strange object before Zuko motioned her to open it. Within moments she let out a squeal of surprise as she stared at the unrolled scroll.

"_A water bending scroll! Where did you get this?"_

Zuko smiled, "My father likes to collect…gifts of his conquest. But maybe you could find some better use of it."

A warm smile graced over her lips as she unrolled the paper on the marble coffee table before she began twirling the once tea water around her body like a dance. Zuko sat back in the gold armchair adjacent to her as her hips and arms swirled around as she immaturely bended the liquid around the room. With a smirk she shot the water in the prince's direction, splashing his face. Thankfully the hot tea had cooled due to her bending, yet Zuko still gave her a playful snarl as he leapt from his chair to envelop her in a backwards hug. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her once on the cheek, "That's what I get for bringing you a present."

She let a coy smirk escape her features while she wriggled from his grasp, _"That's what you get for your luncheon with Mai today."_

His lips twisted into a pout, "You know things are complicated with-"

"_I don't like her." _

Zuko ran his hands through his hair, "I know you don't."

"_Then why are you so willing to do everything she says? And Azula as well." _

"It's complicated Ava. I'm Prince Zuko during the day as you so eloquently put it."

She shook her head, _"No, you don't get it. You cant be both."_

"What do you mean?" His hands morphed together, _"You are so confusing."_

"_You can't just be one person in the morning and someone else at night."_

"Oh," Zuko crossed his arms while sitting back down on the ornate living chair, "Like you who is a fire bender during the day and a water bender at night?"

Ava scrunched her hands together in frustration before letting a groan escape her lips. _"That's not the point! You never get the point…you just…"_ Another growl escaped her as she sunk into the chair from across from him.

The two sat in silence before Zuko motioned to get up, "I have to leave."

"_Where are you going?" _

"Mai."

He turned to leave, not wanting to see her face or watch her sign a slew of curse words at him. Rather he was surprised as he felt a strange wetness as he noticed his entire robe was now soaking wet. Turning he glared at Ava's sweet face as she shrugged her shoulders.

"_Ops." _

Zuko smirked before tossing his tunic over his head before swooping up the young girl in his small arms, swinging her into a tight spin. As they settled she stared into her golden eyes; for a woman who could not speak she was charming and captivating. Perhaps Mai could wait a little while longer.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Mai growled while her hands clawed into the skirt of her dress. Her thin eyes motioned towards Azula who stared out the window after shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Azula he's your brother!"<p>

"I didn't ask for him to be." Azula waved off her anger while turning to face her, "Obviously this girl is more interesting than you are Mai, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh," Mai crossed her arms over her chest, "And what about you Azula? Her lightning against yours?"

The princess stopped in her tracks from leaving the room as her eyes grew wide before settling into a devious glare. Turning towards her friend a sweet smile crossed her face. "What are you proposing Mai?"

"I'm just saying it's been boring since we've returned to the palace. Now that the Avatar is dead there is no fun anymore."

Azula let out a royal sigh, "Well you are correct. Perhaps we could have a little fun, like old times."

Mai giggled softly as she passed Azula the chalice they were drinking moments before, "Cheers to old times."

Their glasses clinked as the two awaited the rise of the sun.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out." Zuko spoke to Ava as he pulled his royal armor over his chest. His eyes were unfocused, and even if Ava could hear, she knew he was somewhat talking to himself.<p>

"_What is wrong?"_

He turned to her, a scroll still held in his hands, "Did you hear anything last night?"

Ava gave him a stupid look while pointing to her ears causing the young prince to curse softly, "I mean did you see anything?"

"_No, why?" _

He shook his head while making a small circle of frustration, "I need to do some…research today. You should stay here until I get back."

She scoffed while patting her dress loose of any dirt, a common sign for her lack of care at his words, "_I'm not going to sit here all day. I'm going for a walk around the palace, that should take all day anyways."_

"But you,"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Hush."

At that moment he regretted teaching her spoken words; they would always be used against him. Playfully he nibbled at his finger before smirking, "Fine, just don't get lost."

"_Okay prince."_ She waved him off before reaching for a golden shawl to wrap around her shoulders. With a toss of her dark auburn hair she bid him farewell as she began her long stroll around the palace. She didn't know why she wanted to tour the palace of all places; she had free reign at last to walk where she pleased but an eerie sense of home was now associated to the vast building. She hated to think that Zuko caused her to like this place, yet it was true. She enjoyed the palace, the food, his company. Yet she still hated being snuck up on.

"Hello mute." Ava nearly jumped at the sudden jerk on her shoulder, spinning her around to meet Azula's face. Her poise was sweet and gentle, yet even Ava knew that her delicate smile was smothered with a spoon full of arsenic. "Sorry I had to shove you; I don't know how mutes greet each other these days."

Ava merely returned the sweet smile before gently bowing in respect of the princess; her eyes gave a hollow glare to Mai however who was standing behind the dark haired girl.

"Listen I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot and…well I wanted to see if you wanted to tour the new theatre father is constructing in the royal city."

Ava's eyebrows rose as she processed Azula's words. Her instinct showed through her eyes as they sparkled at the idea of viewing the new theatre. Perhaps Azula wasn't as dangerous as she had previously perceived…well that was a lie. Ava knew better to trust her, yet she was having a severe case of palace fever. With a nod she followed Mai and Azula out of the palace into the city.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a far walk to the theatre; Ava enjoyed a day of freedom. Azula and Mai rode in a palanquin on their 5 minute walk to the theatre while Ava walked alongside them. She was surprised when she was offered to sit with the young princess, yet she enjoyed the exercise, and her strange kindness was starting to rub her the wrong way, she was up to something.<p>

They dismissed the guards while they walked into the halfway constructed building. Stakes of wood and iron machines littered the area with the frame of the theatre shadowing over them. Ava stared at the ornate seats and plush fabrics ready to decorate the building as Mai and Azula stood behind her.

Ava felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey Ava, look over there."

Her eyes turned to a strange shaft in the theatre lobby; a metal box was held by a thick chain that extended to the top of the balcony.

"The Earth Kingdom is known for these, they're called elevators. They use earth bending to move things up and down floors, yet when I had the Fire Lord build them we used steam."

Ava stared at the strange contraption with its open doors and ornate golden interior. It was strange, she had never seen one before, yet it seemed practical.

"Look inside." Mai added, "Maybe we can see if it works." Her eyes twisted into a deathly stare as she reached into her long sleeved cape.

Ava shook her head nervously while holding a halting hand in the air. That was not a good idea; a princess, a noble, and a slave girl trying to operate heavy machinery. As her hands began to lower she was thrust backwards into the small elevator room by a strong force. Her panicked eyes glared at the stared knife that bound her fabric to the wall. Like a wild animal she began to shake violently to try to free herself. She glanced back at Azula and Mai standing in front of her. A spark grew in Azula's fingertips as she cocked her head sweetly,

"You and Zu-Zu are so much alike, I just hope you're not afraid of the dark like he is." Her hand flexed as the shockwave of lightning hit the mechanics of the elevator, sending the iron door slamming shut. The two girls let out a loud cackle of laughter as they left the theatre; Ava's panicked screams fading against deaf ears.

**See you next chapter for part two**

**Rate and review!**


End file.
